


Shinto Maiden

by satislocke (kataracy)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataracy/pseuds/satislocke
Summary: When Kagome was a child, a demon fell out of her well and in love with her. But, Kagome is the Shinto Maiden, a delicacy for demons, promising eternal life in her flesh and insurmountable power in her spilled blood. On her 19th birthday, who she is, is revealed, and all she can hope for is that if she is to be devoured, let it be by the silver haired demon of her childhood.





	1. Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite shojou manga, I'm posting this based on the way I've been seeing most sesskag fics posted, which is writing a lot and then sectioning it off to about two-three sentences to a paragraph. Or at least I kind of tried to and then did what I did instead.

**S** nowflakes fell quickly from a dark, blue sky dusted with gray cloud dusts and twinkling, white stars. Atop a tall shrine house, a chimney bellowed smoke and, lights brightened the entire house in an amber aura. It's doors suddenly slid open letting in a young, tabby cat with an annoyed mewl and letting out a tiny bundle of brown and red with blue eyes twinkling at the sight.

Higurashi, Kagome, a quiet child who had a Mama who told her she was wise beyond her years and a Grandpa who told her exciting tales of the magic in their shrine, showed her fantastic swords and samurai armor and taught her how to read old scrolls. Sometimes, she even got to dress as the shrine's priestess and greet people during holidays, leading them to the well to pray while her Grandpa gave fortunes and Mama did palm readings. On those days, children from her school would play with her, thinking her magical and cool.

Any other time however, when Kagome invited other children over to play they would call her strange, telling her to stop using her 'powers' when they played hide and seek or tease her by playing 'Kagome, Kagome' just to get upset when she won and, call her a cheater.

Kagome preferred it more when they liked her... and she blew big puffs of frosty air to distract herself from such sad thoughts.

“Kagome, don't forget to close the door!” She heard her Mama call from the living room, “And stay in the yard!”

“Yes ma'am!” Kagome responded, sliding said door shut and paddling her way to the first step to sit down and safely making her way down the steps covered in icy patches.

First, she would make snowmen-no, snow angels- _no_! A _whole_ snow _army_ to have a snowball fight with!

“Hurry up and be born, Souta!” Kagome spoke to herself she knelt down underneath The-Big-Tree-With-The-Name-She-Couldn't-Pronounce and dug her hands in a plush pile of snow to begin her first snowman, “Playing by myself is no fun.”

When her Mama had finally decided what her baby brother's name would be, Kagome wore the name on her tongue as if someone bet her she couldn't; Her Mama told her she was big now, bigger than she was yesterday, and even bigger than she was last week, and that meant Souta wanted to catch up. Kagome was excited to have a new friend, one that lived with her so he couldn't leave, one that'd be just like her Mama and Grandpa and like his big sister just the way she was.

Simply remembering that made Kagome extra cheerful, and she held her red mittens against her mouth to gleefully squeal into them.

Which made her miss the bright, blue light that suddenly shined out of the well house, and mistake her sudden shiver as a product of the cold.


	2. Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this Sesshomaru is a little tall.

Abruptly, a loud **THUNK** reverberated off of a branch overhead, making Kagome look up in time to see a large pile of snow headed for her. Yelp smothered, Kagome fell face first into her snow pile, so she let out an indignant cry when heaving herself up on her hands and knees.

“You there. What are you doing?” A voice called from up above. Following it, she spotted a boy, dressed in a blue haori and white hakama, with only a big fur around his shoulders like the models in magazines to keep him warm.

...Her Mama always said not to talk to strangers but, Kagome assumed that was just a rule for adults and kids bigger than her; Even though he was up higher, he was probably the same size as her. And the boy was much too pretty to be dangerous. In fact, Kagome thought he looked a little dainty, like one of the porcelain dolls they sold.

“...I'm playing.”

“Underneath the snow?” He cocked his head.

“I wasn't underneath it until you made it fall on me.” Kagome pointed out, standing up to dust her coat off while keeping her eyes on the boy, “Why are you in our tree?”

“My pet pushed this one into the _Honekui no Ido.”_ He said, as if that explained everything.

“Which one?”

“ _This_ one.”

“This... you?”

“Yes. _This_ _one_.”

“You talk funny.”

The boy glared at her, “As do _you_.”

“Just say 'me'.”

“ _Make_ 'me'.”

Kagome blinked, then stuffed her mittens against her mouth to hide her giggling.

“I just did!” She looked up at him triumphantly, and the boy in the tree looked at her in shock, making her laugh more.

Immediately, he jumped down, barely making an indent in the snow or noise in the air and Kagome likened him to a snowflake himself with all his pretty, silver hair trailing behind him. Once he stood directly in front of her, Kagome saw he was a little taller than her. ' _But, only a little_ ', she thought, smiling on.


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this Sesshomaru is a teacher.

“What is your name?” He asked after growling.

“Higurashi, Kagome. What's yours?”

His eyes narrowed, “I am Sesshomaru. Prince Sesshomaru, of the West.” He spoke with all the authority his childish, scratchy voice could exude. Even those from other lands, maybe even stranger than _this_ one knew the names of the Western Rule, so the Prince had little doubt that when he heard the name, she would remember herself.

Rarely did Sesshomaru feel the need to pull rank but, he felt a bit foolish at losing her game before even realizing there had been one _to_ lose.

“That's too long, can I call you Sesshy?”

“You will do not such thing.”

“But it's too long!” Kagome whined, and he could smell the tang of oncoming tears even better in the crisp air.

“It is a fine name and you will cease before you insist at once.” He pressed, the growl in his chest growing louder in his ire.

“B-B-But-I c-can't say long things...” Kagome sniffled, and a low whimper escaped her before she was on her way to a tantrum. However, before her whine could escalate, Prince Sesshomaru put his hand over her mouth, and Kagome rapidly blinked her tears away to see again.

“You will say 'Sesshomaru-sama'."

“But-” Kagome began, stopped only by the look he gave her.

“No 'buts',” Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing at his chest to quell the burn inside from his growling, “I will teach you, simply cease.”

Hesitantly, Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru removed his hand, then gestured to the ground for them to sit; Kagome plopped down onto the snow while Sesshomaru gracefully swished his fur underneath himself.

“My name is simple in its beauty, and deadly in its design. Meant to strike a wonderful fear into the hearts of my enemies.” Prince Sesshomaru spoke highly of himself. He merely repeated what his parents had always told him but, he did so in such a way that the words became his own, just as he was taught.

“My Mama gave me my name. She said she saw a star on my chest when I was born.”

“A star?” The Prince blinked, something about such a thing sounded familiar, like something heard in passing the welcoming hall of his castle, something his parents spoke of with other adults. But, since he didn't recall strongly enough, it must have bore as much importance to him then as it did now.

“Yeah.” Kagome finished wiping her eyes and took the chance to really take in the boy's appearance. Big yellow eyes, like the moon sometimes, and even a pretty purple crescent on his forehead. While Kagome was sure her cheeks were nice and red due to the cold, his were without any hues or markings, and they looked soft, like dumplings! He really was pretty like a doll, no wonder he was Prince of a whole West!

“Are you Prince of our well, Se-Sess... Maru-sama?”

“No. To only reign over a well would be foolish.” Instead of sighing, Prince Sesshomaru raised a brow at her and asked sincerely, “Do the people here ask foolish questions so often?”

Kagome shrugged, “I dunno. I haven't met every person, Maru-sama.”

“Who have you met here?”

“My Mama... My Grampa... I'll meet my little brother soon... lots of other kids... lots of people that come to this shrine.”

Prince Sesshomaru eyed the shrine behind her. It was weak but, there was indeed a magical tingle about the place.

For the next few hours, this is how they continued. Prince Sesshomaru would correct her on his name, ask her questions about her realm, and decided to answer her silly ones for compensation.


	4. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this Sesshomaru promised.

“Why are you so calm, Maru-sama? You fell down a well and ended up in a weird place. I'd be really scared.” Kagome asked as she patted snow on the base of their final snowman.

“I fear nothing. Certainly not the unknown.” He announced a bit haughtily, “Besides, this _Goshinboku_ is here. I am obviously not far from home. I will retrace my steps back to the well at any time.” Prince Sesshomaru finished the final snowball behind the trunk of said tree.

“Ooooh.” Kagome nodded. That made sense.

“Are you sufficiently prepared?” He called out, and Kagome grinned. Her first snow army fight with a friend! It would be great!

“Kagome-chan!” From the porch, her mother emerged unexpectedly, “Come inside! It's time for dinner!”

“But Mama!” She dropped her snowball to run into her Mama's eyesight, “My friend is here! My new friend!”

“New friend?” The woman bundled herself up slightly to look around the yard. A big pile of snowmen and a large pile of snow had been constructed certainly, but she saw no one other than Kagome, “Well, where are they dear?”

“Right the-” Kagome spun around and pointed to where Sesshomaru had been yet, he was no longer there. Even running to the tree and looking up at the branch gave her no avail. He had been here a second ago. “Maru-sama? Maru-sama!” Where was her friend?

Again, a **THUNK** alerted Kagome, this time coming from the well house doors. She ran to it despite her Mama yelling after her, hoping to slide the door further and almost crying out in frustration when they refused to budge.

“Maru-sama! Se-Sess-maru... “ Kagome whispered, nervously testing his name around her mouth before courageously yelling, “Sesshomaru-sama!”

“Shush. I heard you the first time.” The Prince's pleased voice whispered from the slight opening, “It is late. I must be getting home.”

“Are you coming back?” Kagome continued shaking the door, her rising panic prickled the fine hairs at the nape of Prince Sesshomaru neck.

“...If you wish.”

“I do wish!”

“Then I shall.” Prince Sesshomaru averted his gaze when she looked at him in glee, “I hate leaving games uncompleted.”

“When will you be back?”

“I do not know. At my earliest convenience, I suppose.”

“Come back tomorrow!”

“...If it is my earliest convenience, I will.”

“Please, Maru-sama?” She whispered.

Prince Sesshomaru sighed, “Go to your meal; your Mother approaches.”

Then, right as Kagome blinked and moments before her Mama approached, the well gleamed with a bright, blue light and a tuft of white fur was disappearing down it. The sliding door finally gave and Kagome would've fallen in had her Mama not caught her arm in time.

“Kagome! Are you alright.” Her Mama hugged her to her belly, knowing she spotted the waning of well magic.

“Yeah. Sorry Mama, my friend already went home.” Kagome pouted, poking where she felt Souta kick at them. Lifting her chin and resting it against her Mama's belly, the child's big smile rivaled her Mama's worried countenance, “He'll be back tomorrow though, he promised!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I haven't written like... anime fic since... 2013? Dear Lord the tropes, are they still prominent?


	5. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this Sesshomaru has worried his Moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter long because who knows when I'll be dragged back into this much motivation again and, I got bored of making them so short I was reading like, "Wh-come on! What happens next?!"

  Prince Sesshomaru returned to his home in much of the same way he left it: with a loud pet screeching noises of distress above him. A-Un, his two headed dragon picked from a litter of three-headers, shook leaves from the vines of the well's undergrowth as soon as their Master's scent hit the air. Once the well's magic waned, the Prince immediately grabbed onto the vines, his eyes rolling as the sound of A-Un's overly-worried warbles echoed over the well lip, the sound a mix of wind whipping and a spooked horse; A-Un's hooves thumping against the weathered wood as they prepared to jump in for their master but, just before the Prince could halt them, another voice spoke up.

“A-Un?”

The voice was extremely soft, feminine, and tinkered like a bell. The Prince was assured only those with the best of the best hearing, like those of the West, could hear it.

“Izayoi-Hime?” Prince Sesshomaru wondered, vaulting himself upward to a crouch on the well lip. Sitting at the base of a tree, bundled in her favored red haori  that starkly contrasting the pillowed snow, was Izayoi-Hime, his Mother and Father's wife and, by human accord, his Step-Mother. His  _ human _ Step-Mother, out in weather like  _ this _ , he reminded himself.

Leaping across to her, he shed his thick fur and draped it over her shoulders where it fell to cover her lap. Izayoi-Hime looked up at him with more gratitude than he felt necessary and patted his fur gently.

“Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you 'Mokomoko-sama'.” Prince Sesshomaru nearly wilted at his childish nickname for his pelt, “What happened? A-Un was quite frantic.”

“As they should've been, as it  _ was _ their fault I fell in.” From behind him, A-Un let out an affronted squawk that made Izayoi-Hime giggle, then began pathetically toeing around their Master's ground, dramatics the Prince pointedly ignored to recall his tale.

* * *

 

Throughout evening and beyond bedtime, Kagome was doing something Higurashi, Satori hadn't seen her do in she didn't know  how long: she gushed over a friend; whether it was d uring dinner, reading time with Grandpa or bath time, if it wasn't 'Sesshomaru this' it was 'Sesshomaru that'. Satori had never seen Kagome wear herself out just from speaking, even while tucking her in.

“ 'n he has silver hair...” Kagome said drowsily, her eyes blinking one after the other.

“You told me.” Her Mama smiled, stroking her hair.

“It looks like the moon...he even has a-a crescent on his forehead...can I ask if the moon is his-” Kagome yawned, “-favorite?”

“We can ask him everything we want tomorrow Dear, but, tomorrow won't come unless you go to  _ sleep _ .”

Like a light switch Kagome was out, giving Satori her cue to make a quiet exit from her daughter's room, carefully padding downstairs into the kitchen where her father waited with tea still steaming from its kettle.

“Well?”

“I had to use a  _ charm _ .” Satori smiled apologetically up the stairs. Magic of any kind wasn't an interest of hers while pregnant but, a minor sleep spell while Souta was so close to coming wouldn't do much except make her want a nap herself.

“And this 'Sesshomaru'?”

“She definitely didn't imagine him but...”

“We didn't feel anything until the demon disappeared.” Her father finished, his brow creasing in worry, “He must be strong.”

“Or we're getting older.” Satori offered before taking a seat and a gracious sip from her teacup. “Still, I can't remember the last time I saw my child with such... glee.”

“Satori-chan,” He sighed, “Much like you, I married into this family with my limited ability. My late wife and son, I've seen them both suffer the loneliness not unlike what Kagome is going through and had only wanted what was good for them. But, a  _ demon _ ...”  

“Is the only thing that has made Kagome happy since...” Satori hid her face further into her cup. Getting emotional now certainly wouldn't get them anywhere, she knew that...

“Since Wei died.” He finished for her, his age suddenly showing more than it ever had, as if the words themselves seeped years upon years into his bones. 

“Since then.” Satori silently agreed, rubbing her belly in comfort. In the hallway, the clock struck midnight, inducing a low, dulcet tone.

* * *

The next day greeted Prince Sesshomaru with a slight headache and as the shoji screen to his room slid open he sat up from his futon with the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers.

“A new way of waking up, Little Prince?” The prim voice of Lady Inukimi twitched his ears as she entered, her hands in her sleeves and two of his hand servants beside her. Prince Sesshomaru arose to gracefully lower his head to her, and then allowed the servants to begin dressing him.

“I awoke with an ache, Mother.”

“Traveling as far as you did will do that to you I suppose.”

The Demoness applauded her son for at least looking somewhat bashful at being caught.

“Step-Mother told you.”

“Step-Mother told me, yes.”

“I did not intend for it to happen. The well simply reacted on its own.”

Only because it was not the first time that finicky well had done just that to others more and less powerful than her son, was Lady Inukimi willing to let the excuse pass; The Bone Eater's Well was a mystical thing, filled with Ancient Ones magic, something her lands were taught to respect and bring an offerings of strong bones of other demons sons and daughters to every now and then. 

She had no intention however, of ever offering her own son's bones to it. 

The fact that she hadn't even felt his presence disappear had almost sent her into a frenzy until their Lord had calmed her down enough to offer the idea of sending Izayoi-Hime to keep watch over the well before he left for a hunt of his own, opposed to leaving her with her own idea of smashing the Bone Eater's Well in any attempt of forcing it to spit out her dear child out.

Once one servant finished tying together Sesshomaru’s pure white haori and smoothing down the red pleats of his hakama and the other ran one final stroke though his long hair to tie it back with red threads, they both bowed out of the room to leave the Lady and Prince of The West to their conversation and Prince Sesshomaru wasted no time to tilt his head up, meeting his Mother's eyes straight on.

“I intended to go back today, My Lady.”

_ Ah _ , Lady Inukimi smirked. _My Lady_ , he says? So he intended to plead his case as subject rather a son.

“Oh did you? Well, state the purpose for such a bold intent.”

“I had to abandon a hunt and left behind fair game.”

“Hunting is a fair part of your studies for succession.” She acquiesced, “However how fair can the game be when it is on unfamiliar ground?”

“It is not completely unfamiliar; The grounds have given birth to Goshinboku. As well as being well encased enough for me to have the upper hand despite its strange layout."

“And you believe you know the Goshinboku so well  _ here  _ that you can take it on _there_?”

“Without question.”

“And what happens when the _there_ is not the same _there_ that you were sent to yesterday? If the Goshinboku is still familiar but the ground is not? What will you do Sesshomaru, if you can not hunt this game?”

“I will hunt for it until I find it.”

Lady Inukimi paused, thoughtful, “Then I offer this, Sesshomaru: Why is this game so important?”

Sesshomaru… didn’t know; He didn’t know why this was so important. Because he was raised to keep his word? Or because of the crisp, undefinable sent in the air when he was beyond the well? Or maybe, the human girl herself? Maybe he wanted to answer more of her questions and ask his own and teach her… what could he teach her? Did he want to know that?

“Sesshomaru?”

“I don’t know.” He answered earnestly, but confusion did not cloud his eyes, no, they gave them a beguiling clarity that piqued the Lady’s interest, “I don’t know. But, I do _want_ to.”

Such an honest answer pulled at the heart strings of a mother. Sesshomaru _wanted_ for nothing; he was the Prince of The West, he was his father's son, 'want' was nothing but another word for him to learn. Lady Inukimi felt this was one of those rare occasions where her only choice was that she had none. Still, no choice now did not mean none later, and Sesshomaru tickled a fleeting, fanciful thought in her head that had lain dormant until now.

“Very well, young man, you may sate this want.  **But** ,” Lady Inukimi deflated her son before the pride had a chance to puff out his chest. “you will take this with you.”

Finally, she pulled her hands from her sleeves to hold out a hand held double-sided mirror, brass colored with butterfly wings designed onto the bottom and sides of the handle. She held it out to her small son.

“A mirror, Mother?”

“Yes. Because I want to be able to watch this game.”

* * *

   Though flight was much faster, Lady Inukimi and her son always did take to strolling in thick snowfalls. It was a favored pastime that lately, despite her delicacies and preference to summer, Izayoi had invited herself to take part in as well. The women escorted their son together now, only steps behind him as he pushed past and cleared fallen branches for them. At first, Sesshomaru was suspicious that perhaps they might try to follow him into the well, worries that Lady Inukimi quelled. Even if they were to follow him, did he mean to stop them? Besides, she reminded, he had her mirror. Lady Inukimi had all she needed to ensure his safety with that.

Soon enough the well came into view and Sesshomaru felt it was close enough to vault to, so he did.

“Sesshomaru,” His mother called out, and he turned his head to listen.

“When you get to where you are going, be a dear and place the mirror in Goshinboku.”

Though curious, Sesshomaru asked no questions. More eager to get going than anything else, he nodded.

“Make sure you stay safe.” His step-mother called out. It forever baffled him how she could worry for his safety, a demon’s, more than her own, as even now she had to be hoisted up over a fallen log by his mother. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t strangely ‘endearing’ a word she had taught him, and Sesshomaru was no liar. 

Again, he nodded.

Lady Inukimi smirked, noting the idle tapping of her son’s foot showing the only sign of his impatience, as his face remand impressively passive.

“Be warm.” 

“Don’t harm any strangers.”

“Unless they mean you harm first.”

“Oh, don’t drop that lunch we made for you!”

“Maybe even offer some to your game.”

“Huh? 'Kimi, I thought he was going to be hunting? Why would he feed his game.”

“Oh Dearie, I do believe his ‘game’ is more playful than Sesshomaru had given credit to.”

“Oh? Oh! You mean-”

“Can I go  _ now _ ? She’s  _ waiting _ .” Sesshomaru finally groaned out, giving something of his secret away so he could get out of there.

“She?” Izayoi-Hime smiled.

“You may leave.” Lady Inukimi smirked, waving him away, and Sesshomaru was gone before she lowered her hand. A momentary pause in even the wind, and the a flash of thick, blue light emerging from the well before only his lingering scent remained on the ground.

“I hope he has fun.” Izayoi-Hime offered her Lady, before heading towards the same tree she sat near yesterday. Just as she got to the bark of it however, she was embraced from behind. A blush stained her cheeks as Lady Inukimi wrapped them up in her fur and pushed them softly against the tree, capturing her in a rising bliss of rough bark and plush bosom.

“My Lady?” 

“You smell like fruit, just beginning to ripen.” Inukimi buried her nose into Izayoi neck, heating it further as she inhaled the scent.

“Would you… perhaps…My Lady-” The shyness in what she was trying to present as a tempting tone only added to her allure, making her Lady grin. While their Lord may have preferred her meeker side and, while that did have its appeal, this embarrassed yet, wanton side of their Princess was something vastly more intriguing to Inukimi, even more so when Izayoi  _ knew  _ it. 

“Would you perhaps like to s-sample me, My Lady?”

“ _ Mmmm _ . I believe so, Hime-sama.”

Izayoi held onto the tree, gasping at the first fondle Inukimi offered her especially tender bosom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing rushed because I have work. Whenever inspiration strikes I /always/ have to go to work.


	6. Play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this Sesshomaru can finally get back to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a sudden sesskag burst of energy I wrote the rest of this in the wee hours of the morning and edited it at work/home.

   Kagome stood outside of her elementary school huddled amidst a sea of puffy jackets and warm-knit scarves while other students waited for their parent to pick them up. While they talked to their friends as usual, she occupied herself by blowing puffs of cold mist into the air and wondering if Souta was keeping warm, occasionally looking between bodies to catch a glimpse of her Mama when a sudden obstruction of while and blue made Kagome jump.

_ ‘Maru-sama _ ?’ She hoped, dismayed when it was just a little girl with a big white and blue striped beanie stepping in front to join the circle of talkers. Now, instead of keeping an eye out for her Mama, Kagome now kept an eye on the girl's head.

Sitting right on top gnawing at the yarn was a stumpy, green toad with a big, naked belly hanging over its legs and huge yellow eyes lazily lidded.

Kagome frowned at it and it blinked at her, before going back to its business.

Even though she hadn’t seen one in a while, she knew a  _ demon _ when she saw one; They shimmied up light poles and pulled mean pranks and messed with her teachers coffee at school, and whenever Kagome would try to stop them she would get blamed for trying to stop them. Only her Mama or Grandpa even believed her when she said she saw them and it made people call her family mean names too. 

People said they were weird, that her Mama was just sad because her father was gone and that Grandpa was crazy but what did they know? They couldn’t even see demons so, how much could they know anyway? Those same people would show up nicer than nice when it was time to receive their Shrine blessing!

Looking at the fat, squat demon again made Kagome understand them though, maybe they only caused problems because they were lonely... it must have been lonely being a demon. 

It was lonely being able to see them.

_ But _ , Kagome pouted, that was no reason to be rude!

“Huh? Ah!”

The little girl screamed when Kagome grabbed her shoulder and swatted at her head, startling an uproar out of children the whole class as they toppled over into the snow.

“What’s going on?” Their worried teacher rushed towards them, gently nudging children away.

From the looks of it, little Kagome was at it again.

“She pushed her! Kagome pushed Ayumi!”

“Kagome’s being weird again!”

“Teacher, Kagome’s bullying Ayumi!”

“Alright, okay everyone, let's settle down.” The Teacher mediated, shushing her students while helping up Kagome and a whimpering Ayumi.

“Teacher, Kagome hit me!” Ayumi cried out. 

The Teacher gave Kagome a pitying look; Kagome was a good girl and she did well with her assignments. Everyone knew she meant well but when she had these sudden outbursts or when she do something like this,  _ picking on _ other children, it was like she took two steps forward and three steps back.

“Kagome-chan…”

“I didn’t mean to! I saw something,” Kagome shrunk back at the harsh looks of Ayumi and the other students and the disappointed look in Teacher’s eyes, “I saw something… I promise I did.”

“Kagome!”

The crowd dispersed at the sound of Mrs. Higurashi hurrying towards them. She knelt down to her daughter's level, worry glistening in her eyes. After all, this was hardly the first time Satori had happened upon a surly crowd surrounding Kagome.

“Higurashi-san...”

“Kagome are you okay?” Satori ignored the Teacher in favor of her child, as she was sure they had been ignoring Kagome in favor of themselves, “Does anything hurt?”

Although Satori couldn’t see what her daughter could she could feel presences all the time. Little pulses that she steered Kagome away from as often as possible, paths to school she warned Kagome to steer clear of. It was all she could do for her. That, and be on her side, because Kagome would have a hard enough time growing up around people unlike herself, the least Satori could do as a Mother was make sure Kagome knew she was safe among family and that, people being bad and people being naive.

Kagome was still so young and innocent, sometimes Satori wished people would at least  _ pretend  _ to humor her, so she wouldn’t have to see that dejected look in those big, blue eyes so much.

“I’m fine.” Kagome smiled.

Satori stood up slowly, denying helping hands of nosy Teachers and instead taking Kagome’s.

“Thank you for looking after her today, I look forward to your visit to the shrine this year.” 

With a quick bow the Higurashi’s left the scene behind. Kagome was only silent until her Mama got her talking about all the nice things she learned today, and how excited she was for Christmas and the new year.

“Do you think Maru-sama will visit on New Year’s as well?”

“Can he?” Kagome asked excitedly.

“I won’t stop you from asking.” Satori promised, using their entwined hands to lift Kagome’s little frame over an icy patch, making the little girl laugh.

* * *

   Prince Sesshomaru’s visit to the other side of the well differed immediately from his first. This time he actually took more time to survey the surroundings of the well house; withered but well-kept, even looking to be made of the same wood as  _ Goshinboku _ , the well house was stocked with tiny, human weapons littering dark brown shelves smelling heavily of dirt and more indescribable scents that littered this land, the wooden floors were dusted with dirty snow and the boards creaked even under his soft footfalls.

‘ _ Tidy enough _ .’ He supposed. The rooms of his abode were much cleaner but, Kagome was obviously not a Princess, nor was her home a castle with demon servants.

His nose began to twitch at the thought of her and he started trying to pick up her scent, having only faintly smelled her during his last departure, when they were only separated by the doors and the cold air wasn’t congested enough to mask her strange smell. She had spiked it with ridiculous worries that wouldn't return. The memory brought a frown to his face, even more so when Prince Sesshomaru noticed the scent seemed to be coming from right behind the well?

“Kagome?” He followed it, not finding her but instead, a short, black  _ haori _ , with a note pinned against the breast.

The note held a faint, pink outline around its otherwise white edges. Weak as it was, he could spot a spell and any spell was a potential threat. The Prince supposed he didn’t know Kagome enough for there  _ not _ to be cautionary measures taken on her behalf, even though she talked for hours about what she liked and asked him more than enough questions about his own preferences the evening prior. 

He  _ was _ a demon, and she  _ did _ live in a Shrine. Perhaps, it was a test from her Mother? As the Head of this shrine, the Prince could appreciate protecting kin. However, when he nipped the note from the itchy haori fabric and felt barely a zap of spiritual energy. he noticed two things that had his patience instantly near thin.

It wasn’t a  of feminine energy, but of masculine. 

Not only a Priest, a weak one. 

Part of him hoped this Priest was merely a study, because no way could they stop  _ This  _ Prince from up holding his promise.

He also noticed with ire that he could not read the strange scribbles of this world.

“Almost there Dear. Ready to get into some nice warm clothes?”

“Yeah!”

Prince Sesshomaru’s pointed ears perked at Kagome's voice. He decided to don the strange haori in a show of good faith, shifting his Mother's mirror from his own blue  _ haori _ sleeve to the lapel of his white  _ kosode _ before exiting the well.

The sight was much like before; a cobalt blue sky with winking stars and a clear moon, sparse snowflakes falling. A sense of pride arose within when he noticed their snow armies still stood tall while  _ Goshinboku _ gleamed with its inviting branches, all that stopped him from leaping to one tall vantage point was some sort of inner  _ notice _ , a feeling that someone  _ felt _ him. It thumped him in the chest and gave him a confused pause. Only after he took a moment to touch his covered chest did he look up to be locked in Kagome's gaze.

She looked the same; Same big, blue eyes, same short, black hair falling out of her weird, tiny red  _ kasa _ and curling around those same red cheeks with their blue highlights contrasting well against her cold skin. Even the same big, brown haori covering her small frame.

“Maru-sama!”   
  
"Kagome."   
  
Satori stood shocked at the top of the shrine steps. 

It was one thing for her daughter to describe a demon, she always had to. 

It was quite another to actually see one for herself. He did have a pretty face and moon on his forehead just like Kagome said but, he also had an aura that was far less concealed than the previous night. Yet, she could tell he was still holding back. 

Why? 

Satori hoped it was for Kagome’s benefit rather than worry about some secret ulterior motive to conceal his true power. Satori was a firm believer of not judging a book by its cover, even a demon book... He was wearing the spare jacket she'd left for him after all, that had to be a positive sign.

Even still, the boy before them wore the poker face of a wise man and the gleam from his inner coat pocket made Satori hesitant to release her child's hand. 

“You are Sesshomaru-sama? Kagome wouldn't stop talking about you last night.”

Only because the Prince didn't know how to reply to something like that did he say nothing about it. He did however remove the mirror from his person. Having only met so many humans they all so far seemed to share the trait of moving their curiosities faster than their eyes.

“I spoke of her to my mother as well, The Lady of the West,” 

‘ _ Demon royalty? _ ’ Satori worried. They couldn't possibly know about Kagome already, could they? It felt like only yesterday she was born,her true power wouldn't even be realized until she was much older. There was still so much to explain to her, about the shrine, about demons, about  _ love _ … it all made Satori gripped Kagome's hand tighter.

“Please tell me, what kind of _youkai_ are you and The Lady of the West, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“We are Inu.” He responded proudly, holding the mirror by the glass and stretching the brass handle out to her. A nasally voice in the back of her head, sounding strangely like her Father, told her this was some horrid ritual of trading her daughter for satiated curiosity and Satori pushed the distrust out of her mind to appreciate a Mother who was just as curious about the kind of child had captured her own's interest so fast. It was reassuring to know even immensely powerful demon mothers were  _ mothers _ . 

“This mirror is Mother's. She wanted to watch.”

Admittedly, it was a fascinating mirror, what with its light leaping from the beautiful, exotic butterflies crafted on it. Satori sent a silent thank you to her dearest Wei for teaching her about magical items because this one was familiar to her and  truly revered. 

It had the ability to reflect what it saw, and allowed the holder to speak inside the mind of the owner if they chose to be open to listen. 

Would an Inu-Lady really be willing to listen to someone as limited as Satori? The woman bit her lip as hope threatened t spill from her lips. She even hoped ‘hope’ was still a powerful magic all it's own.

“Where should I put it?”

“Wherever you think best.” The Prince supposed, growing ansty. Would this offering allow he and Kagome to finally be alone to continue their game or not? 

“Mama, can I go now?” Kagome tugged at her Mama, like she was reading the Prince's mind.   
  
Hearing that, The Prince walked toward the safe tree trunk of the God tree to place his Mother's mirror in its care, then swung his free hand in a lazy 'come' wave and, for the first time, Satori felt Kagome release her hand first.

“We're gonna play!” She looked up at her so excitedly Satori could not protest. Somehow, the demon Prince's hand promised Kagome things Satori could not.

He sensed her hesitation and assured, “She will not be harmed.”

He respected the protectiveness the Head of this Shrine showed, it was not dissimilar to the protectiveness his own human step-mother showed from time to time, even though he had the ability to protected her more than she him, especially during foraging. So, the little Prince saw no reason to use force when diplomacy was in order. 

However, he had already given his share and now it was her turn.

Satori sighed, “Have fun, Dear. Maybe your friend can join us for dinner.”

Kagome screamed with glee as she rushed to the Prince as fast as her little legs could carry her, nearly falling face first into him. 

“Maru-sama!” She greeted again once she was close closer. 

“Kagome.” He nodded, “I do not much care for human food.”

“Well, what kind of food do you care for?”

Prince Sesshomaru fished around his sleeves until he pulled a purple wrapped box his human step-mother had put together.

“The contents of this parcel are filled with some preferences.”

“Eat your bento at dinner with us!” 

The Prince eyed the Shrine house closer. 

Quaint, with an aura that in no way posed a threat. A lesser demon might even call it inviting, as it shared some of the same feeling as Kagome herself. 

“Let us commence.”

“Okay! Wanna hear what happened at school today?”

“That is the place you train,” He nodded, remembering, “you may tell me if it pleases you.”

Seeing nothing more than conversation was commencing, Satori’s ceased her watchful gaze, calling for them to stay in the yard before continuing to the steps of her home. 

She wondered if maybe  Kagome didn't know her friend was a demon, as she had only ever told her Mama about tiny, less intelligent. It made Satori wonder if Kagome would even care if she did know, demons had been a bane to her for some time already, would the Prince tell her when it mattered? He did have a sort of softness to his aura next to her daughter, of his own accord or Kagome's natural effect?

_ Or  _ was it because he was a dog demon and of  _ course _ her daughter would become attached to a dog demon, avid dog lover she was; they were loyal, would never leave her, would protect her and that was what both filled Satori with hope and worry. Kagome was born with a star on her chest that would shine like a beacon on her 19th birthday to demons just as powerful as that little but perhaps not as respectful as him. 

Because her daughter was born a Shinto Maiden, ‘a Prophetess Bride’ whose blood extended the life of any demon who drank it, whose flesh granted eternal life. Any demon who made her their bride would be hailed, bringing prosperity to their clan. 

Satori hoped and feared that those two children preparing to launch snowballs at one another would know peace, that Prince Sesshomaru would become as attached to Kagome as she was growing toward him.

Perhaps. the demon with a crescent on his forehead would shine so bright it blinded any other demon that meant to harm her precious star. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the sesskag fandom I want in that beautiful people club okay I want in.


End file.
